The smile of heartbreak
by KingKhan
Summary: "Macy smiled but this time there was no clapping, no cheering…everyone knew that smile…from somewhere in their past or maybe their present or maybe the future they had come to fear – the smile of heartbreak." Macy/Nick Nacy JONAS Rating-K to T


My first story on Nick and Macy from JONAS...say JONAS LA and fell in love with Nacy...was listening to Last Kiss by Taylor Swift and both of them just clicked...so here is the end result...its a very open to interpretations story...which can be a good or a bad thing, hence your reviews will be much appreciated. :)

For me...the openness works because it just felt like over doing it if I gave reasons...so heres hoping you like it...

. :

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own JONAS or any of its characters but I do own this story, idea, concept, Jo and the audience...if you may. ;)  
**

* * *

**The smile of heartbreak  
**

"Please welcome Olympic gold medalist, Macy Misa!"

Macy walked in to a thunderous applause, her gold medal slightly bobbing against her chest. She raised a hand in greeting which resulted in more cheers and shouts, making her blush. As she reached the host, she gave her a hug and an air kiss and took her seat opposite the host. The crowd's cheers were now subsiding and Macy threw a dazzling and thankful smile towards them.

"So, Macy, first of all congratulations on winning a GOLD medal at the Olympics!"

More cheers arose as Macy thanked the kind woman in front of her.

"Thank You, Jo! It feels so good to have made my country proud!"

"Well that you did! So what did you feel at that moment when you realized that you had made it?"

Macy smiled and replied with all of the humility and gratitude befitting a good sportsperson, "It felt…great! I was nervous as I should have been considering the opponents I was up against…but when we did make it, I just felt great, you know! I guess…my luck was with me…"

"Well luck is always only with people who work hard to achieve all they want to."

Just a smile in response as the audience clapped and cheered some more.

"Well…we have heard you talking about your medal and your sport a lot in the past but today we want to more about Macy Misa, the person! So Spill."

A sweet laughter rang out as Macy giggled at the completely clear way of the host and turning towards the audience, she jerked her shoulders as if asking them 'What is she on about?', earning laughs and claps and hoots.

"Well…?" Jo pressed on, pretending to peer at the pretty athlete through her spectacles.

Macy resigned to her fate with a cheery shrug, "What do you want to know?"

"That's like a good girl! Well…lets start simple. Your favorite actor?"

"Ha…that is simple…I would have to say Hugh Dancy."

"Hugh Dancy?"

"Yes…he is so cute, right girls?" Macy asked the audience only to be replied back in excited screams and shouts and hoots.

"See…they agree."

"That they do. Next, favorite cuisine?"

"Mexican."

"Okay…this is boring…" the audience joined in in Macy's laughter "Any relationship?"

"No."

"Sure?" Jo asked with a wink.

"Yes…"Macy laughed.

"Okay…have you ever been in love?"

Macy blinked at the unexpectedly serious question and for once her façade begin to slip as she was engulfed by the memories of a familiar curly haired young man…

_**I still remember the look on your face**_**  
**_**Lit through the darkness at 1:58**_**  
**_**The words that you whispered**_**  
**_**For just us to know**_**  
**_**You told me you loved me**_**  
**_**So why did you go**_**  
**_**Away?**_

"Macy…I love you…"

Macy turned around to look at the other occupant of the bed but was surprised to find him out of the bed, standing near the window

She squinted at the digital clock next to her.

1.58 AM

She got up from the bed, she was in her pyjamas. Even though she and Nick slept together quite often…they had never slept together in view of honoring his purity ring. But Macy did not mind…she felt close to Nick without sleeping with him…

Nick turned towards her as she made her way to him and just as she was about to close the distance between them, he moved.

Macy felt confused…and a little scared. The whole night seemed eerie to her for some reason and Nick behaving in such an odd manner in the middle of the night was not helping her nerves.

"Nick…whats wrong?"

"I love you, Macy." Nick said from his position, now near the door of her bedroom.

"Nick…" Macy's heart was hammering loudly in her chest now…she did not like the sound of all of this one bit….and she vaguely wondered how those three words which earlier used to relax her in the middle of anything at all had tonight become the reason for her hitched breath…how odd these three words were…

"I am sorry…I have to go."

Macy let out a shaky breath… "Nick…what…"

"Its for the best…" Macy noticed how he was refusing to meet her eyes…

"Why? Is it…what is it, Nick?"

"Macy…" He had now closed his eyes as he exhaled a long breath.

"I am listening…"

"I…don't want to hurt you…"

"Then why are you doing this? WHY? Tell me, whats wrong?"

Silence cut through the whole of her being, instilling a red hot anger in her, to mix with the hurt, pain and confusion…

"WHY? Why didn't you just go away without waking me up? Why did you had to tell me and then leave, Nick? Wouldn't that have suited you better…you would have been spared this "HORROR" of giving me a reason for breaking us up!"

Macy noticed how Nick flinched at her use of air quotes, but still refused to meet her eyes and then Macy broke down…she couldn't take the silence anymore…it was louder than thunder to her eyes and for the first time Macy Misa was scared and frightened and at a loss.

As she felt herself sliding down the wall, she heard him say… "Because I couldn't have done that…I love you too much…I know you don't believe me right now but I do…and I am sorry I don't really have any reason to leave you except that I don't want to hurt you anymore…"

"Hurt me how? How? THIS IS THE ONLY THING HURTING ME!"

"When I have to go away…"

"What?"

"Can you say you love me once?"

Macy just looked at him, her vision hazing up as tears sprang to her eyes, hot and thick.

She barely realized when he came up right next to her, crouched down and captured her lips with his…short but passionate…but as soon as she found herself trying to worm her way into his strong chest, he pulled back and she could hear his footsteps as they grew further and further away…and then the silent opening and closing of the front door and then the screech of tires…and then just her own hiccups…

"Macy…Macy?"

Macy shook from her reverie and stared blankly at the bespectacled face in front of her…taking a moment to realize the place and time she was in at present.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes…I have been in love…"

"Wha…okay…" Jo knew that this interview was going to get way personal than she could have ever imagined…because those words held a story behind them and the human in her couldn't wait to know more…

Macy looked at Jo and chose her next few words carefully, suddenly aware of the three cameras around her, one of them zooming in into her face, and the crowd who waited for her to continue with bated breath.

"It was sometime ago…and it was great while it lasted…taught me many things, first and foremost about being a good person and when the relationship ended, it taught me to be strong and a person of the world. But yes, I have been in love…always."

**_I do recall now_****_  
The smell of the rain  
Fresh on the pavement  
I ran off the plane  
That July 9th  
The beat of your heart  
It jumps through your shirt  
I can still feel your arms_**

"Would you mind sharing something else about it with us? You said 'always'…so are you still in love with that person?"

"Nothing else…but yes I did say 'always', didn't I?" Macy smiled but this time there was no clapping, no cheering…everyone knew that smile…from somewhere in their past or maybe their present or maybe the future they had come to fear – the smile of heartbreak was gracing Macy's Misa features and you don't clap at that…ever.

+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+

All you can do is smile one of your own smiles – one of heartbreak and pain and understanding of that pain – as you watch it on the TV set, trying to hide your eyes from everyone else in the room, while still feeling their eyes on you…their looks of pity, of anger, of confusion…all you can do is smile your own heartbreak smile…

_**Never thought we'd have a last kiss**__**  
**__**Never imagined we'd end like this**__**  
**__**Your name, forever the name on my lips**__**  
**__**Just like our last kiss**__**  
**__**Forever the name on my lips**__**  
**__**Forever the name on my lips**__**  
**__**Just like our last kiss**_

* * *

**So...what do you think? Any good? Please do review...would love to hear from you. Constructive criticism is always welcome. :)**

**Song credit - Last Kiss by Taylor Swift**


End file.
